stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lukas Schmitt
"Being bad and causing trouble is my drug. It doesn't have to be yours." Lukas Finn Schmitt is the German husband of Madeleine Stanton and father of Finn. Lukas is a nuclear quantum physicist as well as engineer. He is the younger brother of Luis Schmitt. History Lukas Finn Schmitt was born in Hamburg to Christa and Justus Schmitt. He spent the first few years of his post-education life showing an interest in DNA and genetics, however quickly realised he didn't want to take the biology route and settled for the physics route instead. He graduated as a quantum physicist when he was 27. He is close to his brother, Luis, however the two went their separate ways as Lukas came to London and Luis moved to Bonn, Germany, where he met his ex-wife, Kelsey Jones. Paks, Hungary In Series 2, he led a mission to shut down a possibly toxic reactor that was about to blow in Paks, Hungary, alongside Madeleine. However, due to hearing about his mother's illness (from which she survived), he tried to abort the mission, however he was unable to so turned psycho. He tried to sabotage it, claiming he wanted world domination and wanted to let it blow, believing it was karma. However, when Madeleine seduces him to stop him playing nasty, he fell in love with her, allowing her to turn him good again. Lukas, who cares about Madeleine, tried to protect her from the reactor's electromagnetic rays, however Madeleine discovered an important leak that helped them fix the reactor. In 2.9 they sleep together again and agree to date, Lukas saying he'll never hurt her. He has remained loyal ever since. Yacht Proposal In 3.5, the episode before Lea and Miles marry, Lukas recruits Josephine Shelby and Dominic Stanton to help him plan a marriage proposal for Madeleine. He organises for a yacht to be fixed to the quayside and invites Madeleine to board it. When she enters, the entire family and extended family are there. Lukas proposes to a shell-shocked Madeleine who says yes. Series 3 Finale In the buildup to the Series 3 finale, Lukas is shot when Freja is kidnapped, however survives. Lukas being shot induces Madeleine to go into shock and while she was not injured herself, she fears for Lukas' safety. She sits by Lukas while he recovers from the surgery he had to remove the bullet and stop the internal bleeding. Lukas being shot also gives Madeleine PTSD as she keeps reliving the horrific moment she watches him go down. This is solved, however, when the two marry and she realises they've moved on from the kidnapping. Starting a Family The two get married in 4.1 and after their honeymoon to Belize in 4.10-5.1, they return with news that Madeleine is pregnant. In 5.7, alongside his wife, Lukas helps solve a problem that's been bugging the London reactor for three years. In 5.10, Finn Schmitt is born. They named Finn after Lukas' middle name which is also the name of his granddad on his father's side. Reuniting with Luis In 6.2, Luis Schmitt arrives to visit Madeleine and his new nephew. He reunites with Lukas as well as being introduced to his sister-in-law as he wasn't present at the wedding. Lukas asks about Luis' marriage to Kelsey Jones, but he says it's over, although Madeleine suspects Luis still loves her. Both Madeleine and Lukas help Luis find another love interest, in the form of Amber Capone.